Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree to this, well done with all of these amazing screens, but alas, none for Artemis? Or work in progress? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Artemis is already taken care of. Did you see? ― Thailog 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think I saw it just after posting that comment. Nice work. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = Zatara Zatara.jpg|Current image Zatara proposal.png|Proposal #01 Zatara Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Here we get a better quality image, and better sized too. There are a few more sequences with Zatara in them, namely when the Injustice League contacts the Cave and he addresses the Team, but the whole time he has that danged computer screen behind him, and there are images of the Injustice League, and I myself find it distracting. Anyway, what do you think? 12:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I like this proposal much better. It adds more depth and detail to his appearance, and it also gives us a glimpse of his hair. Steel (talk) 12:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Big improvement, do it. -- Supermorff 12:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Hear, hear. ― Thailog 12:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::(I added #2. ― Thailog 12:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC)) :::::I still prefer #1 as a picture, even if it's not the pose we'd usually go for. -- Supermorff 17:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Number two, definitely. Shame it lacks his top hat. --LLight 19:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. #1 is a fighting pose... ― Thailog 11:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I also prefer #2. --Steel (talk) 13:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Aquaman Aquaman.JPG|Current image Aquaman Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Aquaman Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 No idea how he's had that image for 14 episodes... Here's one we could use. 12:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I had suggested that proposal already on his talk page, but was shortly thereafter deleted (or something) ending the discussion. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 13:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Aquaman looks amazing in the new proposal. Look at that background, too--damn!. I prefer the new proposal.--LLight 19:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I submitted another one. ― Thailog 13:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I like Proposal #02. #01's background and colour scheme is distracting. --Steel (talk) 22:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed, #02 is the best. 21:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::#02. It might be too much of a closeup, but it's clearer than #01. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Poison Ivy Poison Ivy.png|Current image Poison IvyProposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Poison IvyProposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Poison IvyProposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Poison IvyProposal 04.png|Proposal #04 For the sake of equity, I'm putting up more images so that every has a saying. I still favor the current one. ― 'Thailog' 14:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :#03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I would say either #01 or #04. The only thing that gets me about the current image is that the background doesn't help Ivy stand out, but I very much like the pose. --Steel (talk) 14:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I vote for number 3 --LLight 19:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Current one is better in my opinion. 06:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree: it shows more of her. ― 'Thailog' 11:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't decide between current and #01. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 21:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC)